


The Perfect Gift

by torino10154



Series: June 2014 Gift Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Perfect Gift

"What about a gold ring with a huge, red ruby," Pansy suggested.

Draco shook his head. "He's not the type for an ostentatious display."

"Opposite of you, then," she said, lips curling.

Draco flipped her two fingers. "Thanks for your help."

"Don't be like that," Pansy said, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Whatever you decide, he'll like it. He's a Gryffindor. Easy to please."

Draco screwed up his face. "No details."

He Disapparated to the sound of her laughter.

~*~

Draco held his breath until Charlie pulled him into a kiss after he opened the small box. "I love it." 


End file.
